Nighttime Confessions
by Adriana Morgan
Summary: Terrible title, I know, I'm no good at them. This is a short fic that takes place the night after Miaka catches Tamahome kissing that girl (ack! can't remember her name) while in Sairo. Alternate pairing so if you no like no read.


****

Nighttime Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi or any of its characters. 

He stared down at the young girl moaning softly in her sleep. She had not shown up for dinner and had refused the tray that had been brought to her room. He frowned as he watched a tear slip from her eye to glide silently to the pillow below. Obviously something had happened but she would never admit it to the rest of them. She tried so hard to act strong and put up a brave front for her warriors. He lay a hand on her forehead to assure himself that she was not running a fever. Finding her skin cool to the touch he sighed and withdrew his hand turning to leave the room. He stopped when he felt a small hand on his arm. 

"Chichiri….please don't go." Miaka said quietly releasing his arm to sit up. "Would…you stay with me for awhile?"

"Of course no da." He answered sitting next to her, his mask resting in his lap. "Are you alright?"

She started to nod then stopped and shook her head. "No, not really. I…I caught Tamahome kissing that…that girl." She said bowing her head, not even able to say the girl's name. "What's wrong with me, Chichiri? I mean it seems that each time he and I find each other again something happens to where we can't be together. Am I such an awful person that he can't stand to stay with me? He told me that he'd make me the happiest bride in the world. He wouldn't say that unless he meant it, would he? Did I do something to make him not love me anymore? I…I just don't understand." She stopped as the tears in her eyes fell down her face unchecked. 

Chichiri lifted her chin and smiled at her slightly. "I'm sure you didn't do anything no da. If Tamahome can't see what I see in you then he doesn't deserve you."

"What _do _you see when you look at me, Chichiri?" She whispered and held her breath. She didn't know why but his answer meant a lot to her. 

He wiped her tears away as he spoke to her softly. "I see a beautiful young woman with the biggest heart I've ever seen. Someone who would give her life for the one she loved with no second thoughts. Miaka, when I look at you, I see love in its purest form."

She gasped lightly and brought her hand up to grasp his. She met his gaze and in those depths she saw a love she had never noticed before and she felt her heart accelerate. "Chichiri…" She whispered leaning forward to press her lips to his gently. She felt him stiffen for a moment but neither of them retreated. She felt him hesitantly return her kiss and moved her arms to wrap around his neck when he pulled back quickly and got to his feet. 

"I don't think this is a good idea no da." He said slipping his mask on and heading for the door.

Miaka quickly got out of bed and caught his arm before he could open it. "Don't go. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." She let go of his arm and clasped her hands in front of her nervously. "I don't even know why I did that. I guess it's just that….well, you know what I'm feeling right now. You're the only one who understands. I just need someone to hold me right now and tell me everything will be okay. I know it's a lot to ask of you and probably selfish too, but….please, Chichiri, will you just stay for a little while? Until I go to sleep?" He stared at her for a moment before nodding slightly. She gave him a small smile and took his hand as she led him back to the bed. She got into bed and under the covers, patting the space beside her. He hesitated but sat beside her, feeling somewhat awkward when she laid her head on his chest. 

He brought a hand up and smoothed her hair softly. "Better now no da?" He asked. 

She nodded hugging him tightly. "Yes." She answered and closed her eyes. She lay there for a few moments, debating with herself. She finally sighed. "I've been pretty stupid not to see what was right in front of my face."

"About Tamahome you mean?" 

"No….about you." His hand froze on her hair and she felt him tense up slightly. "I knew Tasuki had feelings for me even though he tried to hide it. I mean, he did try to kiss me the first time I met him. But with you, it's different. You always have your mask on and it's hard to tell what you're really thinking. I guess that's why you've become so attached to it. It's easier to hide from the world than to face it. All the times you've protected me, it wasn't just because I'm your priestess is it? I don't know, maybe I'm just upset about Tamahome and I'm imagining things."

"No, you aren't." She looked up to see he had removed his mask, his usual high pitched cheerful voice replaced by a lower, more mature one. "You're right, I do have feelings for you and it's about time I stopped hiding behind this mask."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

He smiled slightly. "Several reasons really. I never thought you'd return my feelings with me being so much older than you no da. And seeing you and Tamahome together seems so…right. He is my friend and brother. It would be wrong for me to interfere in his destiny."

"And what if I'm _not _his destiny, Chichiri? Can we really be meant for each other when we can't even stay together? What about me? Do I not get a say in it? What if I love someone else?"

"_Do _you love someone else?" He asked dreading to hear her answer. 

Miaka looked at him for what seemed to be an eternity. All her memories of him flashed through her mind, from their first meeting up until this moment. "Yes." She whispered. "You might think that I'm only upset because of what Tamahome did, but that's not it. I love you, Chichiri, and I always have. I was just too blinded to see it." She leaned up and kissed him once more, pressing her small frame against his. She thought he would push away again and felt her heart would burst when he returned her caress. Tears of joy welled up in her eyes as she felt his arms wrap around her, holding her close. 

He broke the kiss and looked down at her, caressing her cheek softly. "I love you, Miaka." He said and kissed her once more before pressing her head gently against his chest. "We'll talk about this in the morning no da. You've had a long day, you should rest." 

"This feels so….right." She whispered closing her eyes. "Tamahome may have been my destiny, but only to bring me to you. You'll stay with me won't you?"

"Forever no da." He answered quietly and held her close as she drifted off to sleep. He knew the odds were against them and Miaka may very well regret what she said in the morning. But for now this was enough. Tomorrow might bring heartbreak for him but he didn't care. This night she was his. 


End file.
